Kropka308
To see images, videos and posts from FB, go to Kropka308/Facebook. '' ''To see fanarts for Kropka308, go to Kropka308/Fanarts. Kropka308 - a pseudonime for the Polish youtuber, famous for her "Historia z Miraculum" (Miraculous Story) series. History Her first video on Youtube (at least one, which stayed on her channel) was Shining Armour się wkurzył (Shining Armour became angry). The first video she showed her voice was MLP: Ślub w Canterlocie - PRZERÓBKA (MLP: Canterlot Wedding - YTP). One of her most popular videos - PUZNO ft. Wojti2000 (ORYGINAŁ) (LEYT ft. Wojti2000 (ORIGINAL)) was published on 26 August 2016 and it was "the animation" of Wojti2000's video. First video, in which Kropka's siblings were shown was published on 22 March 2017 - its name was Impreza u przyjaciół (Party at Friends). However, Max's voice was revealed on the same video, Kropka revealed hers. Appearance Her avatar has green eyes, brown hair and light skin. She wears a green hat, blue shirt, white shoes and short white trousers. She's quite slim. Trivia * She can't say the consonant "r", specifically, she pronounces it as an retroflex flap ɻ, as opposed to alveolar trip r. * She created her channel on 2 October 2013. * She has over 200 000 subscribers, as for now. * Her "Silver Play Button" came about year late. * She likes Piccolo (carbonated beverage having fruity taste and aroma), her favorite is the peach one (she calls it the orange one). * She spent one of her holidays in a religious camp. It isn't known, however, where she was. * She hates the TV show called "Szkoła" (The School), and she made one episode about it (Ratować Wojtka) (Let's Save Wojtek). * Her first "animated" video was PUZNO ft. Wojti2000 (ORYGINAŁ). * She loves summer most of the seasons, on the other hand, she hates winter the most. * She lives on the Masovian Plain, and in the Mazovian Voivodeship. * Kropka hates when: she's asked about pronouncing "r", she's asked about next episode of Historia z Miraculum, somebody says "To jest Gacha Studio!" (It's Gacha Studio!). Users ask her these questions stridently. * She made a reference about the Youtuber called "Roszymek TeFał" in LIFE HACKI SĄ GŁUPIE, saying she stole 501 subscribtions from him. * Despite publishing many videos, at least one of them (BANKOMAT) hasn't been made yet for now. * When she wanted show herself with her siblings, she wanted to do it with characters from animated shows. Kropka308 was going to be Aunt Tilly from Sophia the First, Tamara - Sailor Neptune. Kropka ultimately used original characters to avoid confusion from her viewers. Images Maxresdefault (1)-0.jpg Przechwytywanie.PNG.png During production 57417806 2639145752826355 6996624660032913408 n.png 56830172 2589398367801094 5538671627421614080 n.png 56252714 2579080675499530 5708414644834533376 n.png 56236029 2589398387801092 7627659895319298048 n.png 49206593 2373683756039224 3276005834240294912 n.png 39217637 2123871147687154 8610935710767120384 n.png 37116633 2055250364549233 6241729959568605184 n.png 67567222 2860780593996202 4418858380727156736 n.png 67905868 2892147157526212 5425851392130547712 n.png 67454550 2883200881754173 7429241614653980672 n.png 66613769 2825714767502785 6080486858528129024 n.png 62595709 2750713685002894 7495229951751225344 n.png 61432728 2714528885288041 1588336505867206656 n.png 60882035 2701881376552792 1308435527296352256 n.png 58916899 2646915175382746 1696369789653483520 n.png pl:Kropka308